Pen Pals
by Golee Usigi
Summary: Two scouts run away to Baby face's house. but who and why? Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter Title

Pen Pals Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing (but I wish I did!), so don't bother suing me. I spend all my money on Sailor Moon stuff!! :) 

**************************************************************************************

About a week past before the letters were returned.

"Serena, Amy, Lita, and Molly," Mrs. H said handing them their letters. "Now does everyone have their letters?" No one answered. Amy was very, very depressed about her letter.

"What is wrong?" Serena asked.

"'Joker' is nothing like me." Amy said.

"How?" Molly asked.

"He fails school, he's an idiot, he thinks he's the god of death, he loves to eat, and he has long hair." Amy sighed.

"It's O.K." Serena said opening her letter.

Dear Meatball-head,

I'm death machine, as you all ready know. I'm 15, the pilot of Wing 0, I am an orphan raised by Doctor J, I am a trained assassin, my girlfriend is a stalker, and my mission is to defend the Space Colonies. By the way, my 'friend' Joker, made up our nicknames, or I would've said I'm Hero.

-Death Machine

"His girlfriend is a stalker," Molly said, reading the letter over Serena's shoulder. "And I thought Melvin was weird."

"I'm going to read Lita's letter." Serena said, putting her letter from 'Death Machine' back in the envelope.

"Why didn't she come to school today?" Amy asked. 

"She's probably sick." Molly assumed.

Dear Green Girl,

Hello, I'm Baby Face. I was surprised that in you last letter you didn't ask me why my name is Baby Face, so I'll tell you now. My very good friend Joker came up with it, because I would have said my name is Mr. Innocent Winner. Anyway, I'm 15, I have short blond hair, I'm the pilot of Sandrock, I'm called weak *sob sob*, I'm a test-tube baby, I'm youngest child of 30 in my family, and I'm the only boy. Thank you for reading this,

Your Pen Pal,

Baby Face

"The youngest of 30 kids?" Serena asked in disbelief. "Wow, I'd hate having 25 older siblings."

"It would be 29," Amy corrected. "And to think you actually spent 2 days in the advanced math class in fourth grade."

"What?" Serena cried. "Why do you judge me by me brains?"

"Oh Serena," Molly sighed. "Get over it, you're stupid."

"Molls? You're betraying me too? All my best friends are betraying me!" Serena said, running out the classroom door and to her house.

"Serena? What are you doing home so early?" Serena's mom asked.

"There's no water." Serena lied, running up to her room and lying down on her bed. "Oh Death Machine, I wish I was on a Space Colony." Serena started to grab her letter out of the envelope but found a ticket for the Colony L4. "A ticket? Hey! I can take a bus to the station and meet Death Machine tomorrow!" Serena looked at her letter; His phone number is on the paper!! Serena rushed to the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I know this is going to sound weird, but is Death Machine there?" Serena asked nervously.

"Yeah hold," the guy on the other line said. "Is this Meatball-head?"

"Yes." Serena said twisting her finger in the phone cord.

"Yo! Death Machine, Meatball-head is on the phone!" he laughed.

"Hello?" Death Machine asked.

"Hi, um... is it O.K. if I come to visit you tomorrow?" Serena asked, feeling stupider than ever, which was not uncommon for her.

"What?" Death Machine asked in a monotone. "Why?"

"I need a place to stay." Serena said.

"Well..." he thought. "Fine, but your mission is to be here by 6, and no later."

"Thank you!" Serena said over joyed. "I'll be there probably around 5:30."

"Bye." Death Machine said hanging up.

Serena ran into her closet and grabbed her suitcase. She packed her clothes, her brooch, Sailor V comic books, and she almost packed Luna!

"What are you doing?" Luna asked after Serena put her sleepy cat back on her bed.

"I'm running away." Serena replied in a happy tone.

"That's nice." Luna said falling back asleep.

Serena crept down the stairs as quietly as she could. She headed out the door and on to the public bus.

"I'm free!" Serena said under her breath.

"What are you doing here?!" someone asked Serena. It was Lita. She too had her suitcase with her.

"Lita!" Serena jumped. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm going to visit Baby Face," she explained. "I need to meet him, and I can't stand the way people treat me!"

"Same here." Serena replied.

"You're running away from home?" Lita asked.

"So are you." Serena pointed out.

"But I don't have family." Lita said. There was a long period of silence after that till Serena asked,

"What do you think they're like?"

"Cute, all but Injustice, he sounds weird." Lita laughed.

"You think anyone will look like Freddie?" Serena asked.

"I hope so," Lita prayed as the shuttle station came into view. "I still need to buy my ticket."

"Oh!" Serena said. "I forgot, we got our letters today, it has your ticket inside it."

"Thanks!" Lita said hopping off the bus off the bus. "That saves me $100.00."

"What time does the shuttle leave?" Serena asked.

"In five minutes!" Lita said gabbing Serena's arm and running towards their shuttle.

"Wait for us!" Serena yelled as the shuttle marked "L4" came into sight, but they were still yards away from it

"Wait!!!" Lita screamed as the doors started to close.

Deathmachine is: Heero And Joker is: Duo

And no one is going to hook up, sorry.

Well, tell me about it! Did you like it, or was Part One better? Well, hope I get more positive than negative reviews!

-Zoe Winner :-D


	2. Default Chapter Title

Pen Pals Part Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing (but I wish I did!), so don't bother suing me. I spend all my money on Sailor Moon stuff!! :-D 

**************************************************************************************************

"Wait for us!" Serena hollered dragging her suitcase.

"Can I see your tickets please?" a worker asked.

"Here," Lita said handing him both tickets. "Can we get on?"

"Yes, and put your luggage in the back." he instructed handing them their tickets back.

"You know Serena," Lita said. "Everyone is gonna be worried about us."

"I know," Serena replied. "But I told Luna."

"And what did she say?" Lita asked as they found their seats.

" 'That's nice'," Serena answered. "Then she fell back asleep."

"She didn't try to talk you out of it?" Lita asked with a look of disbelief. 

"All passengers for L4, please be prepared to land." the pilot announced. 

"We better get our stuff." Lita advised. (The trip seems short, but they were on for two hours)

"Yeah." Serena agreed. 

Serena and Lita pushed and shoved their way into to back of the shuttle, bumping into none other than, Quatre. 

"Quatre?" Serena asked.

"Hi Serena," Quatre said in a nice voice. "What are doing here?"

"I'm, I mean, we're going to L4," Serena replied with Lita giving a weak wave. "Quatre, this is my friend, Lita."

"Hi." Lita blushed.

"Hello." Quatre said.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"I live on L4." Quatre said.

"Oh," Serena said. "So you knew I would come to L4 one day, that's why you said 'I'll seeing you around', right?" 

"Actually, I never even excepted to see you again," Quatre admitted. "I was only trying to be nice."

"Oh..." Serena said, feeling stupider than she usually does.

"All passengers for L4, the plane will be landing in 3 minutes." the pilot announced.

"Well, looks like we'll be getting off," Quarter noticed. "I know this is a question out of the blue but... do you two know anyone from Crossroads Jr. High?"

"Yeah, we go to Crossroads Jr. High," Lita said. "Why?"

"Oh, um... my friends and I signed up for that Pen Pals thing, and I was wondering if you knew who got Baby Face?"

"You know what?" Lita asked nicely.

"What?" Quatre said in a hopeful tone.

"I have no idea." Lita lied.

"What about Death Machine?" 

"Never heard of that name." Serena lied.

"Injustice?" 

"No." Lita replied quickly.

"Silent Clown?" Quatre asked in a desperate tone.

"Wait, didn't Molly?" Lita asked to make him think they knew one.

"No, she doesn't have anybody." Serena said (hehehehe!)

"Not even Joker or Peace Girl?" Quatre asked, now sounding very desperate.

"No." Serena and Lita said in unison.

"Do either of you have a pen pal?" Quatre asked, now his usual voice coming back to him.

"No, that's going on in the grade lower than us." Serena said.

"All passengers for L4 are now to abort the shuttle," the pilot said. "Thank you for flying with us."

**************************************************************************************************

Quatre started getting suspicious of Serena and Lita following him, not knowing they were headed for his house.

"So where are you guys staying at?" he asked.

"At a friends." Lita smiled.

"What street does he live on?" he asked.

"East Derbyshire."

"That's weird," Quatre said. "I live on that street, too."

"Ironic." Serena smiled.

They walked, and walked, and believe it or not, they walked some more!

"What does the house look like?" Quatre finally asked. 

"It's a red brick mansion," Serena said, seeing the mansion. "It's that one."

"That's my house." Quatre pointed out.

"Oh, that's really weird." Serena smiled.

"You put me up, didn't you?" Quatre asked upset but still in a nice tone.

"I'm Green Girl, nice to meet you." Lita said shaking Quatre's hand.

"And you're?" Quatre asked Serena.

"Meatball-head." Serena replied as they walked into the mansion. 

"Hey Quatre, who are they?" a guy with a long braid asked.

"This is Serena and Lita," Quatre said. "Or we might know them better as Green Girl and Meatball-head."

"Your Meatball-head?" a guy in a green tank top asked.

"Yep," Serena said. "Our friends couldn't come today, but they will later."

"Woman, answer my question," a Chinese guy demanded. "What is Fire Dude like?"

"Fire Dude?" Lita asked. "Let me see your letter."

He handed Lita the letter. Lita looked at it, read it carefully, and forced a smile on her face.

"So what's he like?" he asked.

"Well, for one, he's a her," Lita laughed. "I think she accidentally 'dude', and forgot 'tte'."

"Well Wufei, looks like not everything goes your way." Duo smiled.

"This is so injustice." Wufei said stomping away.

"So you're Death Machine," Serena asked. "What's your real name?"

"Heero Yuy," he replied. "Pilot of Wing 0."

"What?" Lita asked with a confused look.

"My Gundam." he told them.

"Gundam?" Serena asked.

"You don't know what a Gundam is?" Joker laughed.

"No," Lita said. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Duo Maxwell," he replied. "So what do you use to fight wars?"

"We have Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts." Lita said proudly.

"The Sailor Scouts?" Duo asked laughing. 

"Sailor Mercury, Venus, Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Mini Moon," Lita said. "Personally my favorite is Sailor Jupiter."

"I like Sailor Moon," Serena smiled. "So which one of you is Silent Clown?"

"I am." said a boy with brown hair.

"He and Mina would not get along," Lita pointed out. "She especially would hate his hair."

"Mina?" he asked. "Is Mina Superstar?"

"Yep." Serena said as a two letters fell through the door.

"Did I get anything?" Duo asked as Heero went for the letters.

"Yeah, so did Trowa, Wufei, and Relena." he replied.

"Serena. Lita. Your friends are going mad looking for you two." Duo said reading his letter.

"What do you mean?" Serena and Lita asked.

"It says here they have you two on the news and search parties," he replied. "They think you went to America."

"Why would we go to America?" Lita asked.

"It says that some guy named Darien went there three day ago." Duo said putting his paper back in the envelope.

"Why did you guys run away?" Quatre asked.

Serena and Lita looked at each other, both thinking, 'What have we done?' 

"We were sick of the way people treated us." Lita sighed.

Well, well, well. Conflict finally builds up? What do you think Lita and Serena should do? Let me know! Hope you liked it!

-Zoe Winner :-D


	3. Default Chapter Title

Pen Pals Part Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing (but I wish I did!), so don't bother suing me. I spend all my money on Sailor Moon stuff!! :-D 

**************************************************************************************************

One week later, Lita, Serena, and the Gundam Pilots were surprised when 8 girls arrived at the mansion.

"Hello?" Duo asked answering the door.

"Hi, is someone named Serena or Lita here?" Raye asked.

"Um.... Hold on let me check," Duo said closing the door, and yelling. "Hey! Does anyone named Serena or Lita live here?! Some girl named- what's your name?"

"Raye Hino."

"Raye is looking them!" Duo finished.

"NO!" Lita and Serena yelled back, so quickly it seemed suspicious.

"That's Serena's scream," Mina pointed. "I've only heard that yell so many times."

"Which one of you is Bubble Bell?" Duo asked to change the subject.

"I am," Amy said stepping up. "Are you Joker?"

"You bet," he replied. "And judging by her looks, the blonde is Superstar."

"Yeah." Mina shrugged.

"Oh Lita was right, you would hate Trowa." Duo accidentally said.

"Lita is here!" Amara yelled. 

"Oops." Duo said as a bunch of anger girls pushed him out of the way and walked into the house.

"Serena!! Lita!! Where are you?!" Rini yelled.

"We know you're here!" Raye yelled.

"I'll get my mirror to find you if I need to!" Michelle hollered.

"What should we do?" Serena whisper to Lita, as they watched everyone yell for them from upstairs.

"Hide in Duo's room." Lita suggested.

"Good idea." Serena said as they started to crawl to his room.

"There they are!" Amara yelled, running up the stairs.

"Forget Duo's room!" Lita yelled as she and Serena started running. "Head for Wufei's room! It's the farthest away!"

Serena and Lita ran as fast as they could, with Serena tripping every now and then, and still beating them to the room.

"What are you two doing in here?" Wufei asked.

"They're here." Lita panted.

"Who?" he asked.

"Everyone," Serena panted, leaning on the closed door. "Amy, Raye, Mina, Michelle, Amara, Trista, Hotaru, and Rini."

"They are?" Wufei asked with a puzzled face.

"The Sail- our friends." Lita said.

"Open this door now!" Raye demanded, banging on the door.

"We gotta get out of here!" Serena said, pushing her body on the door to keep it shut.

"Here, this door takes you down to the kitchen," Wufei said taking Serena's place at the door. "Go there, then sneak into Relena's room, she'll get you out of this mess."

"Why do you have a door that takes you to the kitchen?" Lita asked.

"This used to be Duo's room." he replied.

"Oh." Serena and Lita said in unison. Lita opened the door, and she and Serena rushed as quickly as they could. They heard Amara break open the door, and yell at Wufei, asking him where they were.

"We owe him." Serena said as she opened Relena's door.

"Hello Serena, Lita," Relena said nicely. "What can I do for you?"

"We're in neck deep trouble, Relena," Lita started to explain. "Our friends for Tokyo, they're here, and they want to take us back."

"So? Why don't you want to go back?" Relena asked.

"They treat us like their annoying little brother!" Serena said louder than she wanted to.

"Well, if they disrespected you so much, why would they come look for you?" Relena asked.

Lita and Serena were shocked. She was right, they didn't hate them. They were just doing what all-good friends do, teasing them.

"Your right," Lita sighed. "We we're just being selfish."

"I feel like such a brat." Serena sighed.

"You two should go, the Gundam Pilots and I have done all we could." Relena smiled.

Lita and Serena nodded, and walked out of her room to what they thought would be their death.

"Serena!" Raye yelled in a more relieved than upset voice.

"Hey Raye." Serena said in a soft voice.

Raye ran up to Serena, and to her surprise, in stead of Raye lecturing her, she hugged her.

"We were so worried about you to." Raye cried.

"Why?" Lita asked.

"We thought the Negaverse had gotten a hold of you two." Mina sobbed.

Lita cleared her throat to tell everyone that the guys (who were watching the whole thing from upstairs) had no idea they were Sailor Scouts, but Mina had no idea what she meant.

"But they could've!" she protested. "You know how much they want to get a hold of the Sailor Scout, especially Sailor Moon!"

"Mina! Will you please shut up?!?!" Lita asked, in a meaner tone than she desired.

"No, keep talking about the Sailor Scout- or what ever you are- please." Duo asked in a cocky voice.

"Please Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, don't say a word about us being Scouts." Serena begged.

"Quatre!!" all the girls but Lita and Serena yelled, finally noticing the guys. 

"Who's the ugly Chinese guy?" Raye whisper to Serena.

"Injustice." Serena smiled.

"That's Injustice?!?!" Raye asked out loud in a shocked voice.

"Yeah," Serena sighed, realizing she was happy to see Raye. "What did my parents say?"

"They don't know," Trista said. "Their still out of town, so is Sammy."

"We better get back, they're coming home today Meatball-head." Raye laughed, still crying.

"I know, but I don't think Duo's gonna like that." Lita said.

"Why not?" Serena asked.

"Because he inhales everything I cook, and without me, no more special homemade hot chocolate and Chile." Lita laughed as she noticed Duo's huge sweat drop. 

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo cried as all the Scouts walked out of the mansion.

"Oh... thanks for letting us stay. We'll call you." Serena said, thinking, 'I have the greatest friends in the world.'

So, the story has finally come to an end. What did you think? What part was your favorite?

-Zoe Winner :-D


End file.
